


Family Fun in the Kitchen

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Aprons, Cock Worship, F/M, Incest, Kitchen Sex, Lingerie, Multiple Orgasms, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: Chrom awakens to find his youngest daughter waiting for him in the kitchen.





	Family Fun in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> This story is loosely connected to Beach Bonding -if you want to see a marathon round of Chrom and his daughter, check it out now. Otherwise, enjoy :)

Chrom awoke to the sound of thunder

The Exalt’s private retreat was wracked by a devastating storm, casting the morning light under a thick sheet of rain. The aged walls stood firm, coupled by untold wards from across generations. A perfect, secluded bastion for the newly crowned Exalt and his family.

His beloved wife, and his two lovers.

  
“ _ Mmmm….” _

Chrom shuffled in bed until he was facing his beloved queen. Sumia’s lingerie was a wreck, down to what once passed as garters and stockings. Her hair was in disarray, and there was no hiding the winces that passed her brow with every minute shift. More noticeable than any of her woes was the sin covering every inch of her usually radiant flesh. Dried, crusty seed clung to her well-used orifices, and left streaks across the rest of her body.

“Uh...Sumia, honey?”

His voice stirred her, eliciting a single eye to open throughout the shell of cum. The usual pool of love and adoration was clouded by pain and just a touch of contempt “...You did this, you know.”

Chrom had the decency to look abashed. “Can you walk?”

She glanced down at her sore, sexually-stuffed body before croaking out, “...Do I look like I can?”

He had no proper response and simply pulled the cover off himself. “I’ll go grab us breakfast.”

“I think...one of the girls said they’d make it. Why don’t you go bring me some...please?”

Chrom pulled his smallclothes up, feeling tight against his morning arousal. Still, he ignored his hunger in favor of his ailing wife. “Alright, want anything else?”

“Some peace and quiet.”

Her quick jab brought a chuckle to his lips. For whatever pain she was in, at least she still had her wits about her. “Very well. Don’t go anywhere.

Sumia’s eye was already closed as she grumbled out. “Wasn’t planning on it.”

She heard him leave, signalled by the heavy  _ think _ of their bedchamber’s door. She glanced over through her slitted lid, making sure he was truly gone. Once she knew he was, the queen reached for her night stand and pulled out the staff behind it. It was a simple mend staff, but in the hands of a great falcon knight like her, it could do its job...after a little more rest.

Sumia let the serene glow wash over her and do away with the worst of her ails. She tested her shoulders and winced when they popped, but no longer felt unfathomable pain. The rest of her healing would have to come with time. Time, and much-needed rest.

The queen rolled over with a heavy yawn and an impish smirk. “ _ hwaaaaaau... _ Have fun girls…”

  
  
  


“Come on...where is it?!”

Cynthia bounced through the kitchen, trying to find the next of her needed ingredients. The bread was already out and sliced in even pieces, thanks to the craftiest of cutlery that she’d...acquired, from Lucina. The freshwater basin was filled up, vegetables were in what could generously be described as a ‘salad’, and the eggs...well they were still edible enough, in theory.

The youngest princess huffed, adjusting her apron. The cool air of the chamber ensured her nipples were poking against the fabric. She dug into the cabinet, searching the deepest crannys. “Where do we keep the dang spices around here?!”

She was so busy with her search she didn’t even notice the soft footsteps approaching. So Chrom walked in on the sight of his youngest daughter in not but an apron. Bare, plump buttcheeks swayed with every frantic shake as she rummaged through the cabinets . it was captivating, and stirred something in him that had been raging since the night before.

“Almost...almost….almooooo-oooh-wait, wha-?!”

Cynthia gasped as she felt something, or some _ one _ pushing against her back. More than that, she felt a strikking heat shoved between her asscheeks, pushing aside her globelous rump like a hot knife through loaves of bread.

She could already guess who it was, based only on the strong grip around her taut stomach and the hot shaft against her butt. Her cheeks ignited as she punitively whimpered out, “D-Daddy…”

Chrom reached in and growled in her ear. His hands pulled her wrists back and pinned them to her sides. “Now why are you prancing around the kitchen wearing  _ that _ , young lady?”

Cynthia bit her lip, trying to hide anymore moans. Unfortunately, she had no hope of staying silent in the face of an exalted decree. Much less when he pushed her against the cupboards until her labia was brushing on a cold, unforgiving handle. “I-I- _ oooooh _ -w-wanted to surprise you.”

Her father mulled this excuse, trying to see if there was any form of deception or deceit. He found none, and rewarded her honestly with a candid display of his own...by shoving his hot dick further against her ass. “Do you feel my surprise, Cynthia?”

“ _ Oooooh _ ...Y-Yes daddy~”

Chrom released her wrists in favor of pushing her bubble butt around his dick. The hot, sweaty rump squeezed his loins, feeling almost as tight as any of his lovely ladie’s pussies...almost.

“Gods Cynthia...what an ass you have.”

His daughter blushed at her father’s crass compliment. Still, she couldn’t help but smile with some sense of pride. “T-Thank you daddy - I’m glad you like it.”

The younger princess relished her father’s attention as he fucked her buttcheeks. She was always a little jealous at how Lucina had his attention, and the fact that her big sister could actually match Chrom’s inherent libidio while herself and mother were...less suited. But a hero doesn’t give up when faced with adversity, and she was determined to fix that today.

Cynthia indulged her father’s whims with a lustful stupor and barely restrained whimpers. At some point she finally snapped out of it and tried to speak up, “I um...I have another surprise for you.”

Curious, Chrom paused his actions and waited for his daughter’s reveal. Cynthia’s palms reached back and pulled open her cheeks. Her tight, lubed butthole was exposed for him, ready to accept exalted punishment. “I-It’s all ready for you, daddy.”

He didn’t even hesitate and gladly took her offer. Chrom’s hands kept her hips in place as he prodded against her rump. Cynthia whimpered, digging her fingers into her ass-flesh as she felt him stuff her.  _ ‘W-wow, the extra lube wound up being worth the hassle.’ _

Her hands reached up for the counter edge, no longer needing to hold her hole open. Her father’s cock had already stretched it further than she could, and she needed something to hold onto for the fun to come. “Ready, daddy?”

Chrom took some time to adjust to his wonderful daughter’s tight ass. All those years straddling horses and pegasi had blessed Cynthia with a nice, plump rump. The perfect cushion for horseback fighting...and kitchen fucking. “Yep - I’m gonna give my favorite pega-pony princess the ride she deserves.”

Having her pet name be turned so filthy sent shivers down her spine. Mortification, shame...and wanton lust filled her modest bosom. She rolled her hips in a silent invitation.

Chrom accepted.

_ Pap pap pap pap pap _

_ Boooooom _

Thunder echoed through the kitchen, briefly overpowering the lascivious claps within. His daughters fat cheeks rippled with every thrust, like tides against the shore. He shook away the memories of his time in the Beach Realm with his other daughter.  _ ‘Not now - this is Cynthia’s time.’ _ he chided himself.

Cynthia was ignorant of her father’s wandering mind and relished the moment. All the platitudes of justice and proclamations of heroism seemed trite compared to baying and panting like a wanton princess-slut for her lord-father’s fat cock.

It took some time, but eventually they found some form of normalcy, allowing benign distractions to come back in. Cynthia had become accustomed to having a hard dick in her ass and noticed something a touch disturbing - her father was panting heavier than usual. His daughter turned back, concern clear on her face. “I-Is everything okay, father?”

Chrom tried to dissuade her inquiries with a small smile. He slowed down just long enough to explain himself. “I’m fine Cynthia...just a little thirsty. You girls take it out of me sometimes.”

Cynthia didn’t just take this admission lying back. Her heroic spark burned in her lustful eyes as she gestured for the nearby basin. “L-Let’s go get you something.”

The two shuffled to the side in an awkward thrust-walk until they were at the drinking basin. Cynthia raised a trembling hand for a nearby cup and dipped it in the water before handing it back. Her father’s jolts caused a few splashes to escape the cup’s lip. “H-heeeeeeere, daddy.”

Chrom took the cup and downed it in a single gulp. While his body was yearning for more for the cold, crisp relief, he paid it no heed and tossed the empty cup aside before. “Ahh, that’s more like it. Thank you, Cynthia. You’re being a very good girl.”

His voice dropped in pitch with that last statement. Instead of returning to her hip, his hand reached up and grabbed one of her pigtails. “Aaah!”

His other hand grabbed the second one and mostly straightened her head out. His hips paused as he leaned in and whispered in her askew ear. “...And good girls deserve a reward, don’t they?”

“Oh, ooooh daddy~”

He pulled her pigtails, sending sharp pains through her scalp. For some reason, she always preferred this to the equally pleasurable action of having him squeeze her head as he bottomed out inside her.  _ ‘M-maybe Noire’s right and I do like pain...but that’s not very heroic.’ _ she lamented.

Despite her concerns, Cynthia wasn’t exactly in despair at the state she was in. on the contrary - the combination of pain and pleasure from all over her body was sending her higher than any pegasus had ever gone. The tight cock in her stretched ass, the fabric sticking to her painfully erect nipples, and of course the bolts of euphoria every time her pigtails were pulled. The tears that streaked down her cheeks broke around her wide smile.

“Oh, ooh, oh oh OH OH OH! DA-DEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!”

Chrom released her pigtails, making Cynthia’s head drop forward. Her cheek caressed the basin’s edge as her tight ass accepted a generous helping of the exalted seed. He gripped the counter around her for support, letting his dick do the rest.

The pegasus rider was no stranger to heights or orgasms, but somehow this one felt like she was beyond the sky itself - into the very stars themselves. Her every nerve had been burned away and left her in a void of pure, climactic light. The tongue she spoke was not her own, the burdens of thought mercifully stolen. She was above the world, suckling deep within the bosom of Naga herself.

“....Ooh!”

A sudden jolt sent her crashing back. Cynthia felt something through her numbness, like walking without her feet.  _ ‘Am I...is daddy taking me somewhere?’ _

She blinked away the stars and found herself facing the basin, now very far away. A quick glance down confirmed that Chrom had moved them to a nearby chair. His cock still thrusting and throbbing as he basted in her soaked ass. “Y-You’re still Ha-aaaaa _ aaaah! _ ”

His hands seized her hips, keeping her in place as he pumped her up and down his pulsing cock. Her distilled juices slid down her pelvis and mixed with the cum bubbling out from around his ass-stuffing cock. Cynthia’s strong thighs bounced atop her father’s lap, toes curling in the air as she happily rode him again.

Chrom reached up and palmed his daughter’s breasts, kneading them from behind her tight apron. The fabric bunched up until it was between her tits, letting the healthy, perky sacs bounce free. Coarse fingers seized her rock-hard nipples and massaged her supple flesh.

“ _ Ooooh, _ “

Cynthia's head lulled back until she bumped against her father’s shoulder. He took the chance and began suckling and licking her exposed neck, getting a salty taste of her succulent sweaty nape.  _ “ _ T-That’s so wrong, Daddy~”

_ “Ahem.” _

The royal pair snapped over to the entrance and the bemused young lady leaning against the doorframe. Lucina - his pride and joy, and also the woman most suited to sate his exalted needs. 

Chrom felt his brief concerns evaporate as he resumed rutting his youngest daughter’s rump. One look at Lucina’s face had told him all he needed to know about how she felt with the current situation. He didn’t even need to glance under her short robe to see she had no smallclothes, as if the drips down her leg weren’t testament enough.

Lucina nudged off the frame and entered the kitchen proper. Her bare feet slapping against the stone was washed out by the lascivious wet smacks her father and sister were making. “Good morning, Father...Cynthia. You’re both up early.”

Lucina came to a halt before them, watching as her pegasus-straddling sister took thier father’s cock in her tight bubble butt. It wasn’t the first time that the elder princess felt a bristle of ire at how  _ gifted _ her baby sister was, but she was willing to look past it.

This time.

Cynthia stared at her big sister with an obvious blush. The source wasn’t even the fact her sister had caught her fucking thier own father, but rather how intently Lucina was watching them. Finally, the first princess let out a heavy sigh laced in theatrics. “I’m hurt, Cynthia. Not only did you use Flachion as a mere knife again, you had the  _ gall _ to start without me. Shame on you- both of you~”

She didn’t wait for a response from the incestuous duo, instead she simply dove between his legs and started lavishing his swaying balls with her moist tounge. Her palm reached down and scooped up some cum that had hardened against the underside of his sperm urns. She swiftly got to work cleaning his musky, dirty loins.

Cynthia winced, feeling her sister’s soft hair brushing against her crotch. Lucina was thorough in her work, swiftly replacing all the spunk and juice on her father’s nuts with a nice, even bath of spit. Her little sister felt every inch as Lucina’s head carelessly nudged against Cynthia’s gushing pussy. “Hah! Ah! Ah! A-L-Lucy I-”

Lucina pulled away, a rope of spunk already drying over her face. “Oh don’t mind me, Cynthia - I’m just making sure father is clean. You keep going, okay little sister?”

The unnervingly calm and polite tone rattled Cynthia, but her father’s gyrations made her swiftly agree. “O-Okay, Lucy.”

Satisfied, the older princess looked past her baby sister and locked gazes with the man of their shared, twisted affections. Lucina gazed at her father from between his legs, on her knees like a common strumpet. The exalted mark blazed in her mischievous eye as she cooed out, “And as for you...I hope you’re ready with my breakfast, daddy~”

Satisfied, Lucina happily kept slurping up her father’s sweaty balls, even as saw her little sister’s massive ass clapping down on their daddy’s lap. She could tell Cynthia was getting winded, while father still had loads to spare. A devious grin spread across her lips as she popped his sac in her mouth.

_ ‘Enjoy this for now Cynthia - because he’s mine next…’ _

  
  
  


“...You three have been busy.”

Sumia’s bemused voice shook Chrom out of his post-lust stupor. He glanced up from the couch where the three had moved too. The blasted storm kept pounding in the dark world outside and had borne into his skull in the time that they’d been rutting.

He turned away from the bare, raw ass of his pega-pony princess and focused instead on his wife, his queen. Her noticeable limp was swiftly ignored in favor of the lascivious sheer violet camisole hanging against her body. A pair of elbow-length gloves and a new garter and stocking combo finished off her ensemble. Her erect nipples were on proud display through the sheer material, alongside her unkempt bush and dripping lips.

Chrom openly gawked at his wife’s hot new set of lingerie. He was trying to recall if she’d ever worn it before, but the lack of tears or obvious stitching made that unlikely. It was new, untested- unsullied.

“...the girls made breakfast.”

Sumia chuckled as she crossed the chamber to the couch. “It’s dinnertime, Chrom.”

His eyes widened at the revelation. A swift glance outside confirmed that it had indeed grown dark, even in the day-long storm. “We really went that long…”

“Indeed you did.” The queen brushed her eldest daughter aside, off his lap. “Move over honey - your mom wants to sit.”

“Mmmm” 

Lucina whimpered at the loss of her father’s warm touch. Sumia had the decency to let her daughter settle on the far side of the couch before she sat down next to him. Her satin-covered boobs pressed against his bare arm, trapping the exalted brand between her tits. “How are you feeling, love?”

Chrom rolled his free shoulder, hearing it pop with a wince. “tired...but satisfied overall.”

_ brrrrrrroh _

“...Also, famished.”

Sumia giggled at his sheepish admission. She turned her direction to her daughters - both the one curled up on the couch, and the other lain over the table. “And what about you girls?”

“S-So tired...so fulllll.”

“Oh daddy~”

Their mother sighed at her horny daughters’ antics. She turned back to face the source of all her wonderful woes - the progenitor of the exalted libidio, passed down within the royal family since time immemorial. “Seems Cynthia inherited more than your hair color, Chrom.”

“Yeah...I guess so.”

Sumia turned his him to her, seeing the telltale signs of her daughter’s juices streaking his face. She ignored such stains and leaned into kiss him with a tender, almost lazy liplock. Her hand reached down and began to stroke his softened loins. He brought his free hand up and cupped one of her boobs.

King and Queen smooched in the musky lounge. Their daughters lay in naked, sweaty heaps around them - the latest in the exalt’s insatiable lust. Only Lucina seemed to have any chance of matching him, while Cynthia and their mother...they simply had to endure. And they did so.

Happily.

His queen pulled away, smacking her lips. “So how’d you like your gift?”

Somehow, Chrom was still able to show surprise at her off handled reveal. He gestured to his daughters and the puddles of his paternal seed seeping out of their orifices. “All this?”

Sumia nodded with a proud smirk. “Everything except the storm. You look like you enjoyed yourself…”

She didn’t give Chrom time to respond before she mounted him. Her hot labia brushed against his rock-hard cock, adding her own juices to the copious amounts of spit, cum, and quim already encrusted on his shaft. “Well you better have some saved up for your beloved queen~”


End file.
